My Life
by StiLu RoLu JeLu Love
Summary: Lucy, ignored by Fairy Tail, get kicked out of team Natsu, and the guild. Nowshe is looking for some friends . Sting and Rogue, however, were looking for a spot to train. What if Lucy and the Twin Dragons crossed paths? Rated T for cursing, (Sting) violence, (Natsu) and silence. (Rogue)
1. And Don't Come Back!

**Jui: New story! And Natsu is going to act the way he acts with me, but doing it to Lucy, but lucy will hurt him! ^~^**

**Natsu: What do you have against me?**

**Jui: Everything. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild. Nobody noticed her. Typical. It had been like this for a while now. Ever since SHE came back. Lisanna Strauss.

Natsu didn't talk to her. Nobody did. She sat at her usual seat at the bar. All of a sudden, Natsu sat on the chair she was sitting on, pushing her to the ground. Natsu finally looked down at her. "Oh, Luigi. Haven't seen you in a while. By the way, you're out of team natsu. Lisanna is taking her place back. You were merely a bad replacement. Weak trash." he sneered.

Lucy's heart shattered. Natsu, her crush, just called her weak, trash, and worst of all, a replacement. She never gets to have a family. Her mother died, causing her father to hate her. Her father died. Natsu found her. She had a family. Lisanna came back. Her family left ? Why must fate be so cruel?

Erza and Gray came by and said, "Lisanna will be more helpful than you could ever be. Strong, good with medical aid, pretty, smart, and funny. What a perfect girl."

Lisanna came by and spilled her drink on Lucy. A few others came and did the same. Lucy silently cried. Eventually, Natsu poured oil on Lucy and burned her. Lucy ran up to master's office and opened the door. Her clothes were burned, her skin had many black spots on it.

"Lucy. I'm glad you came. I hope you have learned from my children a 'lesson'. Did you notice that Natsu burned off your guild mark?" Master said with an evil grin.

"Master..."

"Call me Makarov. I am no longer your master, weakling." master sneered. Lucy ran out the door in horror. She fled from the guild to her apartment. On the way there, she heard,

"And don't come back!"

Lucy cried herself to sleep that night. She decided that she would train and become stronger. Then, she would go to a guild that won't leave her. Her uncle's guild. Sabertooth.

(A/N I would finish it here but I want to make it long.)

The next morning, Lucy took a shower, got dressed, and ran to the forest on the outskirts of Magnolia. She went towards a waterfall and began to meditate. The waterfall didn't push her down for some reason.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY WATERFALL?!" a large voice boomed.

"Eeeep!" Lucy squealed. "DRAGON!"

"Whom may you be? It is strange how that waterfall didn't hurt you. Say your name." the dragon said calmly in contrast to her previous booming.

"L-lucy H-heartfilia." Lucy stammmered.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Jui: What do you think. I bet you guys didn't expect master to be like that, now did you?**

**NAtsu: WTF! WE ARE NOT THAT MEAN! only to you**

**Jui: YES you are.**

**Lucy: Jui, you're so mean.**

**Jui: Review before Erza gets her-**

**Erza: JUI! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SO MEAN TO LUCY?!**

**Jui:AHHHHHHHHH!PLEASE REVIEW AND HELLLLLLLLLPPPP!**


	2. Training and Family

**Answering Reviews:**

** pixievomit:Arigato! And yes, that is what I am doing now.**

** Sharklady1010: Arigato. **

** babymukhcin: Poor lucy. :*(**

** 2Nerzz: Same here.**

** Kaida-Nee Alberona: Yes. I am very silly.(munches cookie.)**

** rolu love them: Maybe. Maybe not. ^~^**

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia." The dragon said thoughtfully.

"Never heard of ya'." it finished.( A/N Troll? ^~^) The dragon snapped its fingers. (A/N Talons?)

" Layla Ashley's daughter!"

"Ashley? My momma's last name was Heartfilia." Lucy said.

" Nope. Ashley is your last name, along with your mother's. You are the princess, and must be trained." the dragon said sternly.

"Hai! By the way, what is your name?" Lucy replied.

"Tanise. And I am the dragon of all elements." the dragon answered.

Then, Tanise teleported them to the dragon realm.

* * *

**Time Skip~ After Training (1-2 years later)**

Lucy learned quickly, according to Tanise. She learned Fire/Lava, Water, Earth, Air/Sky, Lightning, Metal, Poison, Celestial/Star, Nature, Ice, White/Light, Shadow/Dark, Blood, Body, Time, Space, and Mind Dragon Slaying magic. She also learned many other types of magic. Such as: Heavenly Body magic, God Slaying magic, Teleportation magic, Ice Make magic, Requip, Speed, Solid Script, Rune, Smoke, Memory Make, Transformation, Take Over, Phoenix Slaying, Fairy Slaying, Wolf Slaying, Spirit Slaying, Ghost Slaying, Telepathy, and she has 1,000 Celestial Gate Keys.

" Goodbye, Tanise. I'll visit soon." Lucy said sadly.

"Goodbye, Lucy, dear." Tanise said.

Lucy teleported over to the human world, in the spot where she met Tanise.

* * *

**Human World ~ Lucy POV~**

I arrived in the human world, at the edge of the cliff above the waterfall. I smelt 2 scents moving in on me. i looked downward and saw a black haired boy with a green exceed who was wearing a pink frog costume, and a boy with spiky blonde hair with a red exceed wearing a blue jean jacket.

" Oi, Rogue, what is that scent?" the blonde asked.

Rogue, the black haired boy replied," I don't know, Sting."

" I'm gonna' find out." Sting said.

He looked up at me. I jumped off the cliff as if i were going to commit suicide, but right when I was about to hit the ground, I vanished using my teleportation magic.

* * *

**Rogue POV~**

" Oi, Rogue, what is that scent?" Sting asked.

" I don't know, Sting." I replied.

" I'm gonna' find out." Sting said.

He looked upwards at the cliff above the waterfall. I followed his gaze. I saw a blonde haired girl jump off. Sting and I ran to catch her. She smirked before disappearing into thin air.

"What just happened?" we asked in unison.

* * *

**Sabertooth Guild~ No POV**

A cloaked figure popped into the Sabertooth Guild. She ran up to Minerva and hugged her. The guild was shocked, but the even more shocking thing, was that Minerva didn't push her away. Instead, she hugged her back.

"Min-chan!"

"Lu-chan!"

The cloaked woman pulled off her hood and everyone was able to take in her had long, knee-length blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes with multiple colored flecks, pale, creamy skin, and a curvaceous figure. She wore a tight black shirt, a small leather jacket that ended at the bottom of her rib cage, rainbow leggings, and brown combat boots.

"Lu-Lu!" Jiemma greeted as he hugged her.

If their jaws didn't touch the floor already, then they fell through the floor by now.

"Uncle Jiemma, Min-chan, can I join the guild? Pwetty pwease?" the girl puppy dog eyed them.

"Did you even need to ask?" they said.

* * *

**Sorry for the OOC Minerva, Rogue, and Jiemma. **

**Jui: Review**

**Lucy: Wow. I'm so cool.**

**Sting: Ssssuuuurrreee you are.**

**Minerva and Jiemma: Don't be mean to Lu-Lu/Lu-chan!(evil aura and glare)**

**Sting: H-h-hai!**

**Lucy and Jui:(stare at Sting and smirk) review! **

_**BTW: I made a poll for Lucy's Harem. Please vote!**_


	3. Battle For Acceptance

** Answering Reviews:**

** 2Nerdzz: Yes, yes she is.**

** elriclucy: Now you can.**

** pixievomit:It might. And your review was special.**

** rolulove4ever: You should.**

** dutchangel1979: =) ^~^**

**Jui: Chapter 3 ^~^**

**Natsu: Is this a nalu?**

**Jui: Not after all that you made Lucy go through.**

**Natsu FFFFUUUUUUU-**

**Lucy: Jui does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy got her Sabertooth mark on her right shoulder blade in blue.

Everyone started to party until the doors flew open with a pale and greenish looking boy walking through the doors with a black haired boy following after him.

* * *

**Sting POV~**

As we walked into the room we saw the girl that fell off of the cliff. To say I was shocked was an understatement. My jaw nearly hit the floor at the scene that I saw. It was that blondie being hugged by both Minerva and Master Jiemma.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU JUMPED OFF THAT CLIFF AND SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED! AND WHY ARE YOU BEING SQUISHED BETWEEN MASTER AND MINERVA?!" I shouted while pointing at her.

I saw her wince. She was holding her ears. "Could ya' be a little quieter, Stingy Bee?!" She glared.

" How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You're an arrogant light/white dragon slayer. With your shadow/black dragon slayer partner, Rogue. And, of course, your exceed partners, Lector and Frosch." she replied.

" You know so muc about us. Tell us about yourself. Who are you?" Rogue asked.

"Previously Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. Now, I am Lucy Ashley of Sabertooth." she said proudly.

She is _that_ Lucy?The weak little Lucky Lucy Heartfilia? The one who was forced out of Fairy Tail? She is more beautiful than ever. Her long hair and long eyelashes add more to her natural beau- What the crap am I saying?!

I have to admit, though. She is prettier. I used to buy magazines if they had her pictures in them. But I am _**NEVER**_ going to admit that.

"So you think I'm prettier than before? And you bought magazines with pictures of me? And, Rogue, you did, too?" she repeated my thoughts with a smirk.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" we screeched blushing with steam coming from our ears.

"I am a telepathic mage. Along with many other magics." she responded.

" Then let us test you, Lu-Lu." Master announced.

"Let me fight all of your strongest mages, Uncle. Including Min-chan." she said. Cocky, much?

* * *

**"Battle Start!"**

Lucy used her speed magic to get behind Orga and hit him on the back of his neck. Orga was out. Next up was Rufus. Rufus was using his memory make. Lucy did too. She pulled off one of her many accesories that were hidden by her cloak. Her memory make overpowered Rufus'. Next she went to Sting and Rogue. They went into dragon force and were throwing puches at her from all directions. She took off another accesory and did roar of the celestial dragon. They were out cold. Finally, there was Minerva. She knew a few of Lucy's tricks now. But Lucy wasn't done yet. She did roar of the water dragon and Minerva was done.

* * *

**Jui: Review!**


	4. The Feelings From A Simple Kiss

**Chapter 4**  
**Jui: Let's go! Sorry for the late (way too late) update.**  
**Natsu: You bi-**  
**Erza: Natsu! No insulting the author! *whacks him on the head with frying pan.***  
**Jui: Where did she get- You know what, I don't want to know.**  
**Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector: Jui does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As she finished the battle, which went by quite quickly in the Sabertooth members' perspective, Lucy healed all of her opponents except for Sting and Rogue. To heal the others, she tapped them on the forehead, but for Sting and Rogue, Lucy had something special for them. She sauntered up to them, a white light covered her body, her clothing changing to a rose-colored see-through top with a black cami and short-shorts. The boys, just now gaining consciousness, watched her every step as she neared them.

Finally reaching them, she stood in front of them. She bent downwards, her cleavage being somewhat exposed to them. They blushed, but their blush increased ten-fold when she gave each of them a quick, but long for them, kiss to the cheek. First, she kissed Sting on his left cheek, then she kissed Rogue on his right cheek. Their wounds healed, not a scratch to be seen.

She teleported over to the bar in the guild, then she sped over to a seat, sitting down.

Sting and Rogue, still outside, while everyone else was inside, looked slightly dazed. Their hands both reached for their cheeks, Lucy's lips lingered on their faces. They wondered what this feeling was inside their chests. It felt warm and fuzzy. They unknowingly smiled, Lucy's lips again ghosting against their cheeks. Then two thoughts filed hteir brains. The first one was Lucy kissing them again, but this time, on their lips. A blush struck their faces. The other, was Lucy's breasts, bouncing up and down flamboyantly. Then, they both sinchronically nosebled, falling on to the floor with blood spilling out of their noses.

In Sting's dream, he dreamt of Lucy's breasts, her voice, her laughter, and her drunk. He hadn't seen her drunk before- he could just picture her drunk. She called him Sting-kun, wore even skimpier clothing, and hugged and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

In Rogue's dream, he dreamt of a future with him and Lucy together. Their wedding, their children, some M rated stuff that I prefer not to mention. What Lucy had done to him to make him like this, he didn't know. But Lucy didn't either.

Lucy felt tingles when she kissed them. In fact, she didn't even know why she even did that. She just did it on pure impulse. Though, she liked the feeling of kissing them. 'Hopefully they were okay with it.' she thought.(A/N: Oh, Lucy. If only you knew.)

Though they all feel strangely about this, they didn't know what these feelings could- and would- do for them. They all enjoyed those kisses, and they didn't know what it meant. Or that it would spell trouble with a capital 'T'.

* * *

**Jui: Now we're getting into the good stuff! I am going to add StiLuRo as one of the options for the poll for those indecisive people. Maybe I should vote, too.**

**Lucy: Jui, do you really want me to be d-d-d-dating Sting, Rogue, or both?**

**Sting: Though we are dragon slayers, similar to dragons, we aren't that possessive. I'm fine with sharing. How about you, Rogue?**

**Rogue: I don't mind, either.**

**Lucy:*backs up against wall and slides down until just barely sitting***

**Sting and Rogue: *pounce on her***

**Lucy: *tries fighting them off***

***Minerva walks in***

**Lucy: HELP ME!**

**Minerva:...*snickers* Good Luck, Lucy!**

**Jui and Minerva: Don't forget to review! *walk away as they here Lucy struggling against Sting and Rogue***

**Minerva:Let's hope Lector and Frosch don't walk in anytime soon.**

**Jui: Yup.**


	5. The Dreams

**Jui: Salutations. I updated twice in one day! OMG!**

**Natsu: Shut the fu-**

**Erza:Manners! Erza chop!**

**Jui: Did you steal that from Soul Eater?**

**Erza: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...**

**Jui:*sighs* I do not own Fairy Tail. BTW Fairy Tail has started again. Go to .tv/watch/fairy-tail-2014-online It is the new episode! It updates every Saturday!**

* * *

**The Day After The Fight and Kiss~**

Lucy sighed. Her dream last night was something to contemplate on.

* * *

_**Lucy's Dream~ Lucy's POV**_

_I was sitting on my bed in the guild dormitory. I heard a sound. I looked to the window and saw something that scared me. It was... Fairy Tail. But suddenly, they all disappeared into dust. Except for Team Natsu. They stayed._

_"Weaklings will always be weaklings. Trash will always be trash. So... which one are you?" Gray smirked._

_"Both." Erza answered._

_"Pathetic weak trash." Lisanna continued._

_"You are do not deserve to live on this world!" Natsu roared._

_Just as they were about to attack me, a black and white attack came streaming towards them. Dust lifted off the ground._

**_"Does not deserve to live on this world?"_**_ a voice spoke._

_"Pathetic weak trash?__" another voice spoke._

**_"She deserves it more than any of you. You are all monsters and we will exterminate you!"_** _The dust cleared up and what I saw made me feel relieved and shocked. The two people were_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sting and Rogue!_**  
**

_"Sting! Rogue!" I said as tears of joy escaped my eyes._

******_"Don't cry...Lucy..."_**___the duo said as they went to either side of my face and licked the tears that cascaded downwards off of my cheeks._

_" Thank... You... Sting...Rogue..." I said, as I fell asleep in their warm embrace. _

* * *

She woke up right afterwards in her bed. As she headed off to shower- forgetting her clothing and that she is unable to equip in steam-filled areas- she didn't notice two figures hiding in the closet.

" That was weird... " Rogue mumbled.

" If Blondie was to know that we were in her room, we would be flying towards her celestial spirits' home, because of how far she can kick us..." Sting murmured nervously.

"Sting-kun would be alright. Because Sting-kun is the best!" Lector cheered.

"Fro thinks that Rogue-kun would be okay, too!" Frosch added.

"Sting-kun and Rogue-kun think that you should keep your voices down." Sting whispered insistantly, Rogue nodding and putting a finger to his lips.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening caught the group's attention. They opened the closet door a crack, and stared at what they saw. Lector and Frosch weren't as affected as their owners. Sting and Rogue got a nosebleed, bluhing faces, and lemoney thoughts. All because of a towel clad- only towel clad Lucy walking out of the bathroom.

Luckily, they got out of their perverse stupor before Lucy could see. Unfortunatly, she opened the closet- obviously looking for clothes- and saw them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" She shouted.

"Yo!" Sting said, trying to stay casual.

"Hello Lucy-san." Rogue said casually.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"...Anyway! We heard you dreamt about us, Blondie. Is it true?" Sting quickly changed the subject.

"T-t-t-t-t-that's n-not t-true..."Lucy stuttered.

"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrreeee..." Rogue snickered.

"You llllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiike theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmm..." Lector giggled.

"Fro thinks so, too." Frosch added.

"What did you dream about, anyway? Aside from my-" Rogue jabbed Sting's arm."-_our_ awesome selves."

"Fairy Tail." Lucy looked down, her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. You never told us about it. You wanna' tell us now?" Sting questioned soothingly.

So Lucy spilled the beans. When she finished, Sting and Rogue's eyes were shadowed. They clenched their fists.

"How dare those bastards..." Sting gritted out.

"Do this to you?!" Rogue finished, roaring.

Lucy cried. She cried for the first time since she met Tanise. Sure, she cried in dreams. But never in real life.

Sting and Rogue glanced at her, and their fury diminished. They sat next to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry...Lucy..." they both cooed, licking her tears off of her cheeks.

Then she remembered a part of her dream.

**********_"Don't cry...Lucy..."_**___the duo said as they went to either side of my face and licked the tears that cascaded downwards off of my cheeks._

"Thank you so much, Sting, Rogue!" she smiled, her tears finally ceasing.

She hugged them as they sat like that on the floor, eventually falling asleep. Sting's head fell onto her lap, Rogue's head falling on her shoulder, Lector and Frosch leaning on Sting's head, and finally, Lucy's headfalling on top of Rogue's head.

Peaceful dreams filled their thoughts.

* * *

**Jui:Please review. It will help Erza get her cake!**

**Erza:Please.*puppy dog eyes***


End file.
